Uno no puede hacer nada
by OriTen
Summary: AU. A su amiga le han hecho mucho daño. Tenten reclama venganza, y tiene un plan para conseguirla. Pero para esto necesita la ayuda de Neji, aun que este le advierte que la venganza no siempre es la mejor solución. One shot. Nejiten.


**Uno no puede hacer nada**

A veces que te traicionen, que te acusen, que te humillen, no afecta tanto como para dejarte hundido y abatido. Pero si te lo hace la persona más importante para ti, la más preciada, la que compartirías cada uno de tus días de tu vida con ella, puede que sí que importe entonces.

Y eso le había pasado a mi mejor amiga, ella a veces era un poquito gruñona y se enfadaba fácilmente, pero no tenía porque pasar esto, ella lo quería demasiado y él no simplemente la rechazó sino que le dijo un montón de cosas horribles en su cara.

Corría por las calles de Tokio apresuradamente mientras pensaba en mi venganza. Un plan infalible que no fallaría.

Crucé por el paso de peatones antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, algunos coches me pitaron por mi falta de disciplina, pero hice caso omiso a ese escandaloso ruido.

Llegué a la calle de las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje. Había una gran concentración de gente por los alrededores. Ante mi, había una gran tienda con diferentes trajes y vestidos preciosos de distintos diseñadores de moda. Todos carísimos y exuberantes, nunca me pondría algo tan caro, me parecía simplemente ridículo gastarme tanto dinero en un vestido, aparte de que tampoco lo podría llegar a recolectar con mi sueldo actual. Pero este día sería diferente.

Entré en la tienda y vi como las diferentes personas que se encontraban en esta me miraban extrañadas y con una superioridad dibujada en su rostro. Una dependienta se me acercó rápidamente y con un tono grosero me preguntó:

-¿Perdone señorita desea algo? Si solo viene a mirar lo sentimos mucho, pero estamos muy ocupados en estos momentos.-

Yo la miré entornando los ojos, como podía ser que por el simple hecho de no ser rica ya me tuvieran que tratar de forma diferente, este mundo estaba podrido y codiciado por la riqueza.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil, antiguo y antiestético, lo abrí y empecé a buscar en mis contactos el nombre de esa persona. Apreté el botón de llamada y me lo dirigí a la oreja.

-¿Sí?-dijo una voz fuerte y serena al otro lado del móvil.

- Konichiwa Neji-kun.-dije dulcemente mientras los ojos se me iluminaban al ver que la dependienta daba un respingo al oír ese nombre.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien Tenten, trabajando. ¿Qué quieres?-me pareció que no lo había llamado en el momento más oportuno.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-dije poniéndome seria.-Sé que estás muy ocupado ahora con tu trabajo, pero de verdad es importante.-

Noté como suspiraba y con voz cansina preguntaba:

-¿Cual es?-

Sabía que no podía negarse si le pedía un favor, yo nunca le pedía nada, así que por una vez, me pareció que podría depender de su ayuda, aparte le necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

-Necesito que vengas a la tienda Ogami.-

-¿Ogami?-su tonó de voz pareció preocupado, y no le culpaba. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que odiaba esa tienda con toda mi alma, y que no quería que me comprara nada de ella?-¿Tenten qué haces en esa tienda?-

-Neji necesito que me compres un vestido de esta tienda. Te estaré esperando.-mi voz sonaba segura, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿Porque debería de venir a comprarme un vestido?

No somos novios, ni siquiera nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de salir, él simplemente era mi mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga.

Neji me entendía, y yo le entendía, teníamos un vínculo que nos unía. Solo con estar a su lado ya tenía las energías renovadas y parecía que todo a mí alrededor se tornaba más fácil y seguro.

Cuando conocí a Neji yo tenía catorce años y él dieciséis. Era un chico serio e impenetrable para todos, pero en este caso no lo fue para mí. Recuerdo como rudamente me apartó de su camino un día en que me choqué con él por accidente. La verdad aun me pregunto quién fue el causante de ese suceso, pero Neji siempre creía tener la razón, era un chico rico y malcriado en ese tiempo, así que supuso directamente que la culpa era mía, pero se equivocó al pensar que yo me aguantaría con la boca cerrada al ser acusada de esa manera.

No sé como pasaron los años, tampoco sé cómo llegamos a ser así de amigos, simplemente sé que ahora mi vida está unida a la de Neji, hemos pasado estos tres años juntos desde entonces, y así seguirá siendo.

Neji ha cambiado desde entonces, la verdad es que sigue con su apariencia impenetrable como el mismo hielo, pero detrás de ese aspecto serio y duro, descubrí que se podía esconder la sonrisa más bonita que podía a ver visto en mi vida. Él siempre decía que no le gustaba sonreír delante de los demás, que eso era de débiles, y no le gustaba enseñar esa faceta de él en público, así que solo sonreía si era conmigo. Eso me hacía feliz, no por el simple hecho de que si sonriera delante de todos tendría un club de fans más grande del que tiene ahora, sino que ser una persona especial para él, la única, era simplemente fantástico.

-De acuerdo Tenten ahora vengo.-me dijo y seguidamente colgó.

Agradecí a Neji internamente, miré a la dependienta con indiferencia y le dije:

-Vengo a comprar un vestido, no hay ningún problema si viene Neji Hyūga conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Neji Hyūga? ¿El heredero de la empresa Hyūga?-la mujer parecía levemente nerviosa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro, faltaría más señorita, pasé por aquí le enseñaré todos los modelos que tenemos.-

Ahora me hablaba con un trato especial, simplemente me parecía repulsivo como trataban a la gente en esta tienda.

Me dirigió a una sala llena de vestidos con todos sus adornos y complementos, todos demasiado extravagantes como ya había dicho antes.

-¿Qué es lo que está buscando exactamente señorita?-me preguntó la mujer muy educadamente.

-Necesito un vestido que me haga destacar, no creo que el precio sea un problema, pero necesito estar lo más guapa posible.-me espeluzné de mis palabras, pero era la verdad, necesitaba ese vestido ideal.

-Ahora vendrán nuestros sastres para tomarle las medidas exactas, así el vestido podrá ser perfecto como usted dice.-cogió una carpeta con diferentes papeles y me la entregó.-Aquí están nuestros diseños, por favor míralos.-

Cogí su carpeta y empecé a hojear las hojas.

El primero no, el segundo tampoco, el tercero menos, el cuarto ni hablar. Empecé a hojear con más insistencia, a ese paso no acabaría nunca. El quinto no, el sexto no, el séptimo no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Alto. Paré las hojas.

Si. Lo encontré, era ese.

Le indiqué a la dependienta el que quería, ella se alejó con la hoja que le indiqué y enseguida llegaron los sastres.

La venganza acababa de empezar.

**00000**

Entré en la tienda lo más rápido que pude, esa chica le pasaba algo malo de verdad. ¿Pedirme un favor? Tenía el orgullo más grande que el mío propio, nunca pedía favores, se negaba rotundamente.

Pregunté a la dependienta que vi más cerca donde se encontraba y me condujo a la sala donde se ubicaba. Esperé nervioso su retorno, me dijeron que ahora mismo se estaba cambiando, así que me tenía que esperar un rato. Inconscientemente iba dando golpecitos rápidos con el pie para que el tiempo se me pasara más avivadamente.

Esa chica es como un libro que no se puede leer. Mira que me considero la persona que la puedo llegar a comprender mejor, pero a veces es exasperante no poder saber en que está pensando.

Una puerta se abrió dejando paso a una empleada muy bien vestida, se dirigió hacia mí, e inclinando levemente la cabeza me saludó.

-Usted debe de ser Neji-san.-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Puede estar tranquilo, la señorita que ha venido antes que usted ya ha elegido el vestido y no tardara en llegar, los sastres le han de hacer algunos arreglos puntuales, pero si nos lo dejan el vestido podrá estar listo en una hora.-me pregunté qué vestido podría haber elegido Tenten, y para qué.

-¿Perdón pero no sería posible que el vestido estuviera arreglado en media hora?-sentí que su voz me impactaba de lleno y giré rápidamente la cabeza hacía donde provenía.

-Tenten…-intenté empezar una frase razonable, pero preferí callarme, ya que si no lo hacía, de mi boca no saldría nada con coherencia. Miré a la chica que se encontraba delante de mí sin poder creérmelo. ¿Cuando hacía que no la veía?

No. Negué con la cabeza. Hacía poco más de un mes que no la veía. Era imposible que hubiese cambiado tanto. La miré más detenidamente. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto blancos, sus largas piernas poco se veían porque llevaba puesto un vestido largo, este era de color blanco también. Se ceñía entorno a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su espléndida cintura y pechos. No llevaba mangas ni tirantes, el vuelo del vestido era ondulado, haciendo que el vestido pareciera más particular al verse.

Parecía una princesa de los cuentos de hadas. Elegante y serena, pero a la vez preciosa y bella.

Nuestros ojos se juntaron y Tenten pudo ver la cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí y desvió nuevamente la mirada hacía la dependienta.

-Vaya señorita, déjame decirle que le queda espléndido el vestido.-dijo la dependienta mientras juntaba las manos entusiasmada. Diría que siempre hacen lo mismo, y siempre alagan igual, pero no importaba, porque esta vez ara verdad, Tenten estaba hermosa.

-¿Y tu Neji?-me preguntó Tenten. Y un brillo apareció en sus ojos color café.- ¿Cómo crees que me veo?-

Cuando me preguntó eso me quedé quieto mirándola, ¿porque me hacía esa pregunta? Ya le había dicho la dependienta lo maravillosa que estaba.

-Te ves encantadora Tenten, como siempre.-dije secamente mientras me acercaba a ella. Esto pareció molestarla, pero no tenía paciencia para soportar uno de sus pucheros. Tenía que saber que tramaba entre manos.- ¿De qué va todo esto?-le susurré bajito al oído.

-Ya te lo contaré después.-me dijo susurrando ella también.

-Hm…-me quejé, pero parecía que mi amiga no quería hacerme caso, estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con la dependienta, así que preferí sentarme y esperar que terminaran.

Los cinco minutos que tardó me los pasé mirándola a ella. ¿Des de cuándo no podía apartar la vista de su figura? De acuerdo que Tenten es guapa y bonita ya de por sí, pero ha cambiado al largo de este tiempo, lo puedo notar… o puede que sea yo quien la vea diferente.

Después se acercó hacia mí y me contó que al final había conseguido que los sastres tardaran media hora en arreglarlo y que dé mientras me invitaba a tomar un chocolate caliente en compensación. Me la quedé observando intentando descifrar su lógica, me acababa de decir que me invitaba a un chocolate caliente de trescientos yenes mientras yo le había pagado un vestido que debe valer todo su sueldo de diez años.

Puse buena cara y asentí pesadamente, después de que se cambiara y se pudiera su típico uniforme de instituto, nos fuimos a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la tienda Ogami.

La veía abatida y sin ánimos, los dos caminábamos el uno al lado del otro, pero parecía que ella estaba en su propio mundo. Hundida en sus pensamientos.

Nunca había habido esta distancia entre nosotros, y eso me daba miedo, no lo podía soportar por mucho más tiempo.

La cogí de la mano, y se la apreté suavemente. Ella se sorprendió primero, giró la cabeza levemente y me miró a los ojos. Después elevó la otra mano y se quitó unos cabellos que le caían por la cara y se los puso detrás de la oreja. Y sin mirarme me apretó la mano ella también.

Yo siempre pensé que a Tenten no le podría entristecer nada, pero se ve que pensé erróneamente. Después de no perderla de vista durante unos segundos volví a mirar al frente.

Siempre estaría a su lado, porque ella era mi Tenten, la que me abrió los ojos y me hizo comprender qué la vida podía valer la pena.

Sobretodo estando con ella.

**00000**

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de la gente, él se sentó delante de mí, con elegancia y frialdad, con ese aire de misterio que le envolvía siempre. Yo me senté incomoda porque no sabía cómo podría comenzar la conversación.

Pidió que nos trajeran las dos tazas de chocolate. Pude ver como la chica que nos atendía lo miraba de arriba abajo, examinando cada detalle de él, y como le hablaba lo más coquetamente posible. Yo giré mi vista hacia un panfleto de propaganda e hice caso omiso a sus gestos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando salía con Neji, así que seguramente me terminé acostumbrando que todas las chicas lo miraran de manera poseedora y a mí de manera envidiosa.

Cuando el pedido ya estuvo servido y pagado me miró con esa mirada implacable y seria.

-Empieza a contar Tenten.-me pidió Neji.

Suspiré y después de beber de la taza empecé a relatar mi día lo mejor que pude.

-Hoy iba camino al instituto cuando me encontré con Sakura por el camino. ¿Te acuerdas de quién es?-pregunté dado que no sabía si el Hyūga recordaba el nombre de mi mejor amiga.

El asintió y supuse que cuando le hablaba de ella, aunque mis anécdotas fueran aburridas, siempre me escuchaba. Sonreí internamente y luego continué con la explicación.

-Ella siempre había estado enamorada locamente de un chico que va a la universidad actualmente, mira como tu Neji-kun.-dije recordando que mi amigo aun estudiaba en la universidad.

-Sigue.-dijo Neji automáticamente. Yo lo miré con cara de reproche por las prisas, pero continué con la narración.

-Pues hoy por la mañana me dijo que quería confesarle todo lo que sentía, me alegré por ella, porque ya hacía años que ese amor lo tenía callado y lo llevaba consigo en secreto y por fin se había decido a confesarle todo lo que tenía adentro, fue muy valiente.-

Hice una pausa y volví a beber de la taza con chocolate.

-Pero no todo salió como lo planeado, cuando le dijo a ese chico lo que sentía, él no simplemente le respondió con un -No siento lo mismo, perdón.- fue peor. Le dijo cosas horribles, la tachó de fea e inservible, que nunca podría encontrar alguien que la quisiese. Que él solamente salía con las chicas más guapas y adineradas de esta ciudad, que no se podía conformar con una simple estudiante de preparatoria. -

Entrecerré mis ojos y me mordí el labio inferior por la rabia que sentía en ese momento al recordar el suceso.

Neji seguía ahí clavado sin decir nada, pero sabía que en el fondo también le parecía espantoso lo que había hecho ese chico. Lo miré a los ojos y vi su indiferencia en su rostro. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Me miró con resignación y seguidamente me preguntó:

-Entiendo que lo que ha pasado tu amiga pueda ser bastante horrible, pero explícame que pintas tú en todo esto, y también que pinta el vestido.-

-Eso forma parte de mi plan.-

-¿Plan?-me preguntó confundido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ese chico dijo que no saldría con cualquier chica de preparatoria, que solo con las más guapas. Él es el centro y las chicas vienen a él. Pues eso se terminó. Haré que se trague sus propias palabras.-dije con seguridad.

Vi como Neji me miraba preocupado. Buscó con la vista la mano que tenia apoyada en la mesa y la entrecerró con la suya. Me miró nuevamente y con voz cautelosa me dijo:

-Sé lo que quieres hacer Tenten. Y te diré que la venganza no siempre es la mejor solución.-

-Se lo merece, no hay ninguna otra solución Neji.-

-Te puede hacer daño.-

-Sé cuidar de mi misma.- dije rudamente apartando mi mano de la suya.

Neji giró el rostro indeciso, se quedó mirando la ajetreada calle como pensando en que debería hacer, él sabía que me las podía apañar perfectamente sola, pero siempre tenía ese carácter protector conmigo.

-¿Me ayudarás verdad Neji-kun?-pregunté mientras juntaba las dos manos en forma de súplica.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? Te compraré el vestido si es lo que quieres, para esto no hay problema.-dijo Neji mientras se levantaba para salir de la tienda.

Yo me levanté también y antes de que saliera le agarré del brazo fuertemente y escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda le dije:

-Necesito que me invites a la fiesta que hay esta noche, esa que me dijiste que no irías porque era un rollo, que solo había gente falsa que fardaba de su dinero y de su riqueza. Necesito que me invites y que vayamos los dos.-

Neji se quedó tensó y sin girarse dijo:

-No pensarás ir a esa fiesta, es esta noche y…-pero paró de hablar de repente porque pareció que había comprendido algo.-Y por eso querías el vestido en media hora.-

-Sí.-le dije sin apartarme de su espalda.

-De acuerdo Tenten, espero que sepas lo que haces.-

-Lo sé.-

Salimos y caminamos juntos hacia la tienda Ogami. Ya empezaba a anochecer y eso se notaba en la calle. Las luces la inundaban y los bares y restaurantes se empezaban a llenar de gente.

Mientras caminábamos me fijé en que le estaba dando vueltas a algo.

-Neji si me quieres decir algo me lo puedes decir.-

Neji se paró, yo me paré a unos pasos delante de él. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama ese chico? Si va a esa fiesta debe de ser de una familia importante.-

-¿Su nombre?-

Neji asintió mientras caminaba para ponerse a mi altura.

-Sasuke Uchiha.-dije recordando el nombre del chico que le había hecho daño a mi amiga.

Al oír ese nombre se paró al instante. Y una mueca de perturbación apareció en su rostro.

**00000**

Oí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Miré e inhalé por última vez el humo del cigarrillo. Lo tiré al suelo y lo pisé con la punta del zapato.

-¡Neji!-oía la voz de mi mejor amiga gritarme. Me giré a mirarla y allí estaba con el vestido puesto y ya arreglado. Su cabello castaño largo ahora se encontraba suelto en vez de llevarlo con sus dos moños. Giré nuevamente la cabeza para no verla, no me conseguía acostumbrar a esta Tenten que se alzaba delante de mí.-Mira que te dije que no fumaras más, o por lo menos cuando estoy contigo…-

-Hago lo que quiero Tenten.-le dije sonando más duro de lo que quería parecer. Pero ella ignoró mi comentario y con la voz más calmada me indicó que ya podíamos irnos.

La miré y asentí en silencio. No quería enfadarme con ella ni hacer que se sintiera mal. Pero tenía recelo de lo que podía hacer, de lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Y mi humor no mejoraba si ella me quitaba lo único que me daba un poco de tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar.

La conduje hacia donde se encontraba mi coche, un Porche de color negro. Tenten me miró perspicaz y levante los hombros expresando que no podía hacer nada. Mi padre me lo compró para mi cumpleaños y no me deja llevar otros, ya que quiere que su hijo reluzca su riqueza en todas partes.

Le abrí la puerta como todo caballero que era, aunque Tenten se quejó como siempre, simplemente es una chica demasiado testaruda.

Encendí el coche y me dirigí hacia la especial fiesta.

-Vaya Neji, estoy acostumbrada a verte con traje, pero la corbata te queda muy elegante.-dijo Tenten con una risita en su boca.

-Hm…-contesté simplemente, sabía que odiaba llevar corbata.

-No te enfades Neji.-dijo Tenten mientras miraba por la ventana.-Sabes que te estoy agradecida por esto.-

La miré de reojo y suspiré cansinamente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que está noche sería muy larga?

Ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana como si fuera lo más entretenido que hubiera. Pero sabía se encontraba agobiada por ese ruin de los Uchiha.

No acusaba al Uchiha por criticar lo que había hecho, el chico había hecho cosas peores que esas, lo conocía, iba con él a la universidad y al ser los dos de familias poderosas, nos teníamos que terminar encontrando en algún momento.

Sasuke era un chico serio e impasible, supongo que como yo en ese aspecto. Pero también era un prepotente, hacía malas pasadas a los más débiles y se divertía viendo sufrir a estos.

Y eso me preocupa, porque aun que Tenten es capaz de cualquier cosa, puede que enfrentarse al Uchiha no esté en estas cosas.

Pero igualmente yo estaré con ella, no le puede pasar nada malo.

Llegamos a la fiesta con rapidez. Era en una mansión situada a las afueras de la ciudad, unos grandes jardines la envolvían, des de fuera se veía grandiosa y muy bien iluminada y construida. Se notaba que quien organizaba esa fiesta tenía en su poder mucha riqueza.

Paré el coche en la entrada y un chofer me pidió las llaves para aparcarlo. Le di las llaves y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Tenten, pero esta ya se había adelantado y había salido del coche por sí misma. Intuí que no estaba por caballerosidades.

Me miró y me cogió del brazo como todas las parejas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Sentí su nerviosismo cuando me cogió, quería tranquilizarla y decirle que no pasaría nada, que todo saldría bien, pero en ese momento no pude hacerlo, no sé porque. La miré intentando que mis pensamientos los expresara con mis ojos y creo que lo entendió porque dejo de hacer tanta fuerza con la mano.

Subimos por unas largas escaleras hasta llegar dentro de la mansión. Fijé mi vista al frente y no la aparté de allí, pero sabía que muchas personas nos miraban y susurraban por lo bajo entre ellas. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Yo casi nunca me presentaba a estas fiestas. Si lo hacía era porque mi padre me obligaba. Y si me presentaba siempre lo hacía solo o con algún amigo. Nunca me había presentado con una chica. Giré la vista hacia ella. Y nunca con una chica tan atractiva.

Miré a todos los chicos y hombres que se encontraban en la sala, la miraban con lujuria en sus ojos y con deseos no aptos. Quise abrazarla y rodearla con mi brazo para declarar que era mía, pero no lo podía hacer porque simplemente no lo era.

Nos fuimos hacia las bebidas. Le pregunté que quería y me respondió que le podía poner lo que quisiera que no le importara. Yo sabía que no me prestaba atención, que estaba ocupada buscando a esa persona.

Y cuando le fui a dar la copa y vi que se ponía tensa, fue cuando comprobé lo que me temía.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la sala, Tenten lo había encontrado.

Giré el rostro y dirigí mis ojos hacia donde se dirigían los de mi amiga.

Y me fijé en que el Uchiha nos estaba mirando, o más bien dicho estaba mirando a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado.

**00000**

Cuando encontré al Uchiha dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia Neji. Sabía que me había visto, y si veía que no perdía la vista de él no era una buena forma de empezar con el plan.

Cogí la copa que me había servido Neji y le miré con agradecimiento. Él me miró y me susurró:

-Se está acercando.-

Entendí lo que me quería decir y rápidamente me puse alerta.

-¿Neji?-dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me fijé en que ni me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que podía ser.

-Sasuke.-dijo Neji fríamente.-Cuanto tiempo.-

-Un poco, no te he visto por la universidad últimamente.-dijo poniéndose al lado de Neji.

-He estado ocupado.-dijo Neji dejando la copa en la mesa.

-Ya.-dijo como si el tema no lo importara en lo más mínimo. Seguidamente fijó la vista en mi.- Tu acompañante es…-

-Tenten Ama.-dije dándole la mano en forma de saludo.-Un placer.-

-Encantado.-dijo Sasuke mientras me besaba la mano.-Mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo mientras me enseñaba una leve sonrisa.

Seguidamente la música empezó a sonar por todo el recinto. Muchas parejas se adentraban a la pista de baile cogidas de la mano. Si hubiera venido a pasármelo bien yo sería la primera en haber llegado allí, miré a Neji y soñé con poder bailar con él, soñar no costaba nada.

-¿Sería mucho pedir un baile con tu acompañante Hyūga?-dijo Sasuke de repente.

-Lo siento, pero…-en ese momento fulminé con la mirada a Neji y creo que se percató porque hizo un largo suspiró y desviando los ojos rectificó.- Claro, haz lo que quieras.-refunfuñó serio.

Sasuke me miró encorvando sus labios formando una leve sonrisa y me tendió el brazo.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó.

Yo asentí y le cogí del brazo. Pero aun seguía pensando en esa sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero me recordaba mucho a la de Neji.

Empezamos a bailar al son de la música. Le confesé que bailar no era mi especialidad, y el simplemente se rió y me dijo que no me preocupara, que él me llevaría.

En ese momento pude ver porque se había fijado Sakura en él, era un hombre bastante atractivo, su pelo oscuro lo llevaba despeinado, sus ojos negros brillaban en cada leve sonrisa que hacía, era alto y parecía de constitución fuerte, pero lo que más me había impactado era que tenía el mismo aire de misterio que Neji…

Me quedé pensando en que razones no faltaban para que una chica se enamorara de él, era guapo, rico y espléndido estudiante. Pero por mi suerte yo no pensaba así, si la gente buscaba su príncipe azul, y lo encontraba en Sasuke, lo podía entender perfectamente, pero por mi parte yo ya había encontrado el mío. Y seguidamente fijé mi vista en Neji que se encontraba hablando con un hombre. Aunque yo sabía que no me perdía de vista, siempre atento.

-¿Eres su novia?-me preguntó de repente Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos. Concéntrate, me auto reñí a mí misma.

-No, solo somos amigos.-dije diciendo la verdad.

-Qué raro, Neji nunca desperdicia una chica tan bella como tu.-dijo Sasuke. Lo miré confundida y el solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa consecuencia de mi desconcierto.-No serías la primera que está con Neji, créeme.-

Sus palabras me impactaron de lleno, y me hicieron más daño de lo que esperaba. Noté que mis piernas fallaban, pero supe mantener la compostura. Suspiré profundo antes de contestar.

-Ya, será que no le intereso de esa forma.-dije intentando no entrecortarme con mis palabras.

Miré de reojo a Neji sin que Sasuke se percatara. Claro que tenía derecho a estar con las chicas que quisiese. Él era guapo y simplemente destacaba de entre todas las demás personas, era bueno y caballeroso. Él era el mejor amigo que una chica podía tener. Fijé la vista en Sasuke nuevamente.

¿Por qué no me podía conformar con tener ese lugar especial en su vida?

¿Por qué mi corazón sangraba cada vez que pensaba que alguna otra chica podía ser más importante que yo en la vida de Neji?

Negué internamente mis pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-Y dime Tenten, ¿donde estudias?-me preguntó Sasuke de repente.-Es imposible que estudies en mi universidad y aun no te haya visto ninguna vez.-dijo sonriendo.-No me pasarías desapercibida.-

-La verdad es que si que estudio en tu universidad Sasuke-kun. Pero seguramente no hemos tenido la ocasión de establecer una conversación.-dije sonando la más creíble posible.-Pero yo sí que te he visto muchas veces.-

-¿Así? Me extraña, puede que mi vista esté empeorando.-dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.-

La música paró de sonar para dar paso a otra canción. Yo hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza y diciéndole que estaba cansada me dirigí hacia los asientos. Pero antes de que llegara, Sasuke me cogió de la mano y me dijo suavemente:

-Por favor Tenten. ¿Me acompañarías al jardín? Hay un cielo muy despejado y se pueden observar las estrellas muy claramente. Me gustaría que lo vieras conmigo.-

Asentí con la cabeza y reí internamente.

El plan continuaba.

Nos adentramos al inmenso jardín que se abastecía a las afueras de la mansión. Nos sentamos en la fina hierva, los dos contemplando el paisaje que se podía observar en el cielo. Miles de puntos brillantes y una grande luna mágica flotaban en el oscuro cielo.

-Que bonito.-dije observando cada parte del cielo.

-No tanto como tu Tenten.-dijo Sasuke mirándome seriamente. Seguidamente me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos.- Hoy no he pedido evitar quedarme embriagado por tu presencia.-dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia mí.

-Sasuke, me halagas mucho, ¿de verdad crees todo esto de mí? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?-

-Sí Tenten. Te quiero.-dijo cuando nuestras labios estaban a punto de juntarse.

Yo mostré una sonrisa en mis labios y seguidamente me aparté de él rápidamente. Él me miró confundido y no pude evitar mostrar una mueca de despreció en mi rostro.

-Lo siento Uchiha pero hoy me temo que te la han jugado pero buena.-dije levantándome de la hierba.

-Espera Tenten, ¿qué quieres decir?-me preguntó Sasuke aun desconcertado.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Hoy he probado que hasta el más mísere hombre puede sucumbir delante de una mujer.-dije acercándome hacia él. –O más bien dicho una simple chica que va al instituto y que sus padres no son ricos, simplemente trabajan humildemente, sin clase ni educación estatal, una chica corriente. Esta chica corriente ha hecho que hoy estés a sus pies.-

Sasuke me miró con furia y con aun la inseguridad en su mirada.

-No sé qué quieres decir Tenten.-dijo fijando su mirada en la mía.

-Te lo resumiré para que lo entiendas. No aceptó tus sentimientos, eres fea e inservible, nunca podrás encontrar a alguien que te corresponda. Desiste porque nunca saldré con una chica como tú, yo solo salgo con las chicas más guapas y adineradas. Ni me pararía a mirar a una chica de la calle, sin clase ni educación. No me conformaré con una simple estudiante de preparatoria. –dije repitiendo todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke esta mañana a mi mejor amiga.

La rabia se estaba apoderando de mí y solo pude cerrar el puño para contrarrestarla.

-Tú eres la chica que la acompañaba hoy por la mañana. La de los moños en la cabeza…-

Sasuke me miró entornando los ojos, pero no me esperé su reacción siguiente, empezó a reír a carcajadas. La burla se reflectó en su mirada y su risa me hubiera parecido bonita si no hubiera tenido ese tono de desprecio en su interior.

-No me hagas reír, me parece que tu plan está muy bien hecho para una niña de preparatoria. La verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú podías ser la chica esa.-dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano como si no se lo creyese, y suspirando fuertemente continuó.-Pero los juegos de niña se han terminado. Nadie te creerá si les cuentas lo que ha sucedido hoy, que pena.-dijo acercándose más a mí. Acarició mi mejilla y me quitó unos cuantos cabellos que me caían por el rostro, e inclinando la cabeza me susurró al oído.-Nos lo hubiéramos podido pasar bien.-

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y solo pude quedarme estática en el mismo sitio. Lo fulminé con la mirada y volvió a hacer esa risa de auto complacencia.

Caminó unos pasos, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque le llamé rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke!-dije y él se volteó a mirarme.- ¿Quien dice que mi plan no es perfecto?-dije sacando una pequeña grabadora del interior de mi escote.-Con esto y las fotos que cualquiera puede haber tomado en la fiesta mi plan sigue siendo infalible.-

Sasuke me miró con cólera incrustada en sus oscuros ojos y pude ver como se acercaba a mí a paso ligero.

-Maldita.-me dijo antes de cogerme del brazo y llevarme hacia una zona más apartada de la mansión. Me adentró hacia el gran bosque que se extendía por los alrededores. Me intenté zafar de su agarré pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Me empujó contra uno de los grandes árboles que constituían el bosque.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro, pero pareció que no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque me acorraló con su cuerpo y seguidamente apoyó sus dos manos a cada uno del costado del árbol dejándome completamente acorralada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Sasuke?-dije sonando lo más calmada posible.

-¿Sabes? Te estaba perdonando tu intento de chafarme la vida. Te estaba perdonando que me hubieras hecho quedarme sin premio esta noche. Te estaba perdonando tu falta de educación. Te estaba perdonando muchas cosas Tenten.-dijo y acarició mi mejilla con una mano.-Pero mi paciencia no es infinita así que continuaré lo que he dejado a medias antes.-y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos apareció de repente.

Pude sentir como oprimía su cuerpo más con el mío. Me intenté zafar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no conseguía ningún resultado. Me empezó a besar con rudeza. Sus manos tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quería gritar pero no podía. Me besó el cuello y fue descendiendo rápidamente. Me rompió un tirante del vestido y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Pero solo pude llegar a susurrar un nombre.

-Neji…-

Sasuke paró al instante y me miró con su sonrisa clavada en el rostro. Antes había dicho que se parecía a la de Neji, pero me había equivocado rotundamente. Nunca podría parecerse a la de Neji.

-¿Crees que el Hyūga vendrá a salvarte?-me preguntó Sasuke y empezó a reír abiertamente.-Ni lo intentes, aquí nadie te puede oír Tenten.-dijo acariciando un mechón de mi pelo.- ¿Y porque crees que si no ha mostrado ningún interés por ti hasta ahora lo tendrá que mostrar en este instante?-

Comprendí que Sasuke tenía razón. Decidí desistir y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Puede que todo solo fuera una pesadilla.

De repente sentí que la opresión que estaba ejecutando Sasuke conmigo contra el árbol cesaba. ¿Podría ser que había rectificado? Abrí los ojos cautelosa y mi vista se fijó en lo que no hubiera creído nunca que pasaría.

Mis piernas flaquearon y me caí al suelo de rodillas. Fijé mi vista al hombre que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la mano se apretaba la barriga, como si estuviera sufriendo agudamente. Su respiración era entrecortada y solo pudo atinar a decir una cosa:

-Miserable Hyūga…-

Y así era. Elevé la vista hacia el hombre que me había salvado esta noche. El que se estaba quitando la chaqueta y me la ponía encima para que me cobijara. El que me elevaba con sus brazos como si fuera una pluma porque aun no estaba recuperada. El que me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. El que me miraba con una dulzura infinita en sus ojos.

El que me había robado el corazón hace más de un año.

-Neji…-susurré.

-Tranquila Tenten, estoy aquí, no te dejaré nunca más.-

Asentí con la cabeza y después de apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho empecé a sollozar sosegadamente.

Neji miró a Sasuke con una mirada que no habría podido decir nunca que algún día la vería provenir de él. Simplemente que esa mirada me daba miedo hasta a mí. Furia, desesperación, descontrol, rabia, ira, cólera…todo lo expresaba esa mirada.

-Vaya, así que al final el príncipe azul ha venido a salvar a la princesa.-dijo Sasuke intentando levantarse.

-No estás en condiciones de mofarte Uchiha.-dijo Neji secamente y con rabia en su voz.

-Tenten y yo nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, no sé porque has tenido que aparecer a defender a…-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Neji le había plantado un puñetazo en todo su rostro.

-Te aviso Uchiha, vuélvete a acercarte a Tenten otra vez en tu vida, y no me contendré como ahora.-dijo y yo aun en sus brazos nos encaminamos hacia fuera del bosque.- Ah sí.-dijo de repente.-Quería decir que te mataré.-

Su seriedad y su frialdad a la vez que decía esas palabras me perturbaron en lo más profundo de mi alma. Se lo decía de verdad, algo en mi interior sabía que lo decía de verdad, la adolescente que aun había en mi quería huir rápidamente de Neji. Pero la parte que estaba enamorada de él quería quedarse por mucho miedo que tuviese. Lo agarré con más fuerza como intentándole expresar que se diera prisa. Quería alejarme de allí lo antes posible. Olvidar todo, volver y ver que no había pasado nada.

Neji aun sosteniéndome, se dirigió a través del bosque hacía la entrada de la mansión. Pidió al chofer que le llevara su coche lo más rápido posible. Me puso en el asiento del copiloto con sumo cuidado y después de unos segundos nos fuimos de esa pesadilla. Nadie de los dos habló en ningún momento, ni si quiera en el trayecto de vuelta.

Paró su coche en la entrada de su vivienda. Neji vivía solo en uno de los apartamentos de su padre.

Me dijo que hoy sería mejor que me quedara a dormir a su casa. Y asentí fatigosamente, no quería llegar a casa de esta manera. Me preguntó si podía caminar por mí misma. Yo lo miré indicándole que estaba bien, que no se tenía que preocupar. Pero igualmente me cogió del brazo, parecía que no se quería separar de mí.

Entramos dentro y me fijé que la casa parecía más grande de lo que era en la oscuridad de la noche. Me adentró hacía su cuarto donde me dio ropa para que me cambiase y lo usase de pijama. Me puse una camiseta blanca suya que me hacía de vestido y me estiré en la cama cansada.

Después de unos minutos Neji entró en la habitación y se sentó en un costado de la cama.

-Tenten…-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Lo siento Neji.-dije mientras leves lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-No te tengo que perdonar.-

-Tú me advertiste, que la venganza no llevaría a ninguna parte.-dije recordando lo que me había dicho antes.

-También me prometí que te protegería.-dijo de repente. Yo me quedé cayada y cerré los ojos suavemente.

-Y lo has hecho.-respondí.

-No Tenten, he llegado tarde.-parecía que la cólera que sentía consigo mismo era inmensa.- Y no me lo perdonaré en la vida.-

-Neji…-susurré. No quería que se sintiese así, todo era mi culpa.

Me acarició la mejilla suavemente. Y me miró con sus ojos platinados como la luna.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa así en la vida ¿Vale?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te acerques a ese bastardo en la vida.-

Volví a asentir con la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña que la estuvieran sermoneando.

-Nunca te vuelvas a ir a donde no puedo llegar Tenten…Te necesito, te quiero.-me dijo en un susurró. Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza por inercia. Pero luego de escuchar bien sus palabras lo miré impactada.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único coherente que pude decir.

-Te quiero.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Sus ojos relucían con un brillo encantador.-Te quiero…-susurró antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran y terminaran en un profundo beso.

No sabía porque me decía Neji de repente todo eso, porque me besaba y porque me acariciaba como lo hacía. Como si fuera de porcelana y me pudiera romper con un solo golpe. Pero yo le quería. Y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

La venganza no siempre es la solución, eso aprendí ese día. Pero Neji y yo también aprendimos que contra el amor y los sentimientos.

Uno no puede hacer nada.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí un One-shot que quería publicar en esta web desde hace un tiempo, pero aunque la idea estaba, lo tenía que hacer y me ha costado lo suyo, porque como podréis ver me ha salido realmente largo.

Ahora me iré unos días fuera, a ver si tengo tiempo de continuar con mis fics, he estado trabajando con esto, y mucho tiempo no he tenido la verdad.

Si os habéis leído mi fic, muchas gracias, se que un fic tan largo no es muy apetecible de leer a veces, pero me ha salido así.

Como podréis ver también a veces los puntos de vista iban cambiando, era para dar más dinamismo a la historia. Y lo sé, Sasuke no es Sasuke en este fic, pero no podía evitar poner a Sasuke de antagonista, era el único que se me ocurría para hacer mosquear así a Neji.

Me voy despidiendo.

Besos y abrazos,

-Oriten-


End file.
